


Explosions In The Night

by Lapis01



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Not a Love Story, Panic Attacks, noir needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: It's New Year's Eve in Miles' universe when the fireworks begin. A certain detective has a panic attack.





	Explosions In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!

Noir didn't really have much of a family. His parents were dead, his Uncle had been ripped apart by the Vulture, he didn't have any siblings, and he didn't have many friends. Aunt May was really all he had left family-wise, but she didn't have the money or energy to celebrate holidays. So, when Noir realized that it was New Year's Eve, he figured it would be yet another year of him sitting alone. Well, at least until he received a text from Miles. 

[Spider-Artist] Hey, wanna come over for New Year's Eve?  
[BroodingDetective] shheere  
[Spider-Artist] Dude, you gotta start taking your gloves off before you type.  
[BroodingDetective] Sorry. Yeah, sure. What time?  
[Spider-Artist] Now is fine, if you're free.  
[BroodingDetective] Copy that. Be there soon. 

Peni, being the only one of the Spider Gang who lived in the far away future, had created prototype wristbands that allowed the wearer to universe jump without glitching. She had been nice enough to give the other members of the Spider Gang each their own wristband, so that they could still visit each other in person. 

Noir fiddled with his wristband for a moment before a swirling portal opened. Checking to be sure his costume was all on, and his spare glasses were in his trench coat pocket, Noir stepped through the portal and ended up just outside Miles' school apartment. 

The sky was dark and the moon shone brightly as Noir peeked through Miles' window. The kid was nowhere in sight. 

[BroodingDetective] Where are you?  
[Spider-Artist] Home. Lemme send you the address. Also, take off your mask before you come inside. Don't want Mom and Dad to freak out when they see Spider-Man knocking on their door.  
[Spider-Artist] Also, please use the front door. 

Oh. Apparently, Miles' parents knew he was coming? Interesting. Especially since he had never met said parents. Noir just shrugged and pocketed his phone before swinging over to the address Miles had texted him. 

Once in front of the Morales house door, Noir pulled his mask and gloves off and quietly pocketed them. He decided to switch his glasses as well, since the ones he wore under his mask were fairly beaten up. Once everything was carefully shoved into his coat pockets, Noir knocked on the door. He only had to wait a few moments before a large man, who resembled Miles, opened the door. 

"Hey, you must be Miles' friend, right? I'm Jeff- his father." The man- Jeff- held out his hand for Noir to shake. 

For the sake of pleasantries, Noir smiled and shook the man's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jeff. I'm Peter." 

Jeff grinned before stepping aside to allow Noir into the house. "Well, come on in, Peter! It's freezing out there!" 

Noir was only mildly surprised that he wasn't given any sort of odd looks as he walked inside and said hello to Miles' mother. The little family sure did seem to be accepting- especially to a man who was quite literally black and white. 

Noir had only been chatting with Miles' mother for a short time when the kid himself made an appearance. "Noir! You made it!" Miles grinned up at the taller man and held out a fist for something Noir learned was called a fist bump. It was returned with little to no fumbling. Who said you couldn't teach an old dog new tricks? 

"'Course I did, kid. Had nothing else going on anyhow." 

"Peter, Miles. Dinner is almost ready," Miles' mother said with a smile as she wandered off into the kitchen. Jeff followed after her, though he broke off into another room just before he reached what Noir assumed was the kitchen. 

"Dad and Mom are going to head back to work when they're done eating," Miles explained with a small shrug. 

"Ah." Something warm closed around Noir's wrist, causing the man to freeze up. He looked down at his arm, only to find that it was only Miles. He tried to relax after that realization. 

"C'mon! I want to show you around before we eat." 

0000

"Alright Miles, we're heading out!" "See ya next year, little man!" Miles' parents only had a chance to say quick goodbyes before they were forced to leave for the night. Miles didn't seem to mind too much. In fact, as soon as they left the house, Miles was already sighing in relief. 

"I love my parents, but they're exhausting," He complained. 

"Mm. Cherish them, kiddo. You never know when you might lose 'em." 

"Geeze, Noir. You sure like to look at the bright side of things. But, yeah. I get it." 

The two Spider-Men were sitting down on the living room couch watching what Noir learned was called a TV. It was a fascinating device, really. Somehow, humans had figured out how to take the movie theatre's massive screen and size it down into something smaller that worked just as well, if not better. This century's technology continued to both amaze and baffle him. 

It was only after about an hour of watching TV when something loud exploded outside. Miles didn't seem too bothered, but Noir went onto full alert. He flinched and jumped off the couch, already reaching for the gun he always carried with him.

"Noir! Hey- hey, it's alright! It's just fireworks!" Miles was already at the detective's side with a hand on his back. "They're not dangerous." 

Noir let out a heavy breath and slowly put his gun away. Fireworks. Of course. The one thing he always had hated about New Year's Eve. The taller man quietly let Miles lead him back over to the couch where he tried to relax. However, every single time a fireworks went off, Noir felt his panic begin to rise. Once it hit about 11:58 pm, the world around them exploded with the sound of fireworks. 

That's when Noir broke. 

The detective was struggling to breath and was on his feet in an instant, already struggling to stumble away from the sound. His legs collapsed underneath him and he fell to his knees, hands trying so desperately to clutch at the carpeted ground beneath him. Somewhere off in the distance, he heard a muffled voice, but it sounded as though it was under water.

Grey tears dripped down Noir's face, but he didn't feel them. He couldn't breath. He needed to breath. He couldn't breath! The only sound he could hear was the continuing explosions outside. They were all around him. He needed to find somewhere safe to take shelter, but his legs wouldn't work. 

The muffled voice was slowly becoming more understandable. It sounded familiar. It began to take exasperated breaths that Noir found himself trying to copy. Slowly, his breathing went back to normal and he began to become more aware of his surroundings. He was shaking. Why was he shaking? Why was his face went? Was he bleeding? 

Miles' scared face slowly came into view when he realized that for the first time in a very long time, he was crying. Noir couldn't even remember the last time he had cried. It was... an uncomfortable feeling. 

"Peter? Peter, can you hear me?" 

Miles' quiet voice caught his attention. He tried to respond verbally, but his mouth didn't seem to want to work, so he just gave a small nod.

"Geeze, man! You scared me!" Miles' voice was shaky. Noir wished he hadn't been the cause of that. "Hey, look. You're safe, okay? I promise." 

Noir let out a very shaky breath as he nodded once more. Miles stared at him for a long moment before wrapping his arms around the taller man as tightly as he could. "You're safe. I'm safe. It's just the fireworks." Noir practically melted into the touch. He was hesitant at first, but he eventually wrapped his arms around Miles and returned the embrace. This kid was far too good to him. He didn't deserve such kindness. 

As though Miles had heard his thoughts, he quietly spoke up once more. "Hey, remember when you were going home after the I opened the portal?" 

"Yeah." Noir's voice was so soft- so quiet. It shook like there was no tomorrow, but at least he was regaining his voice. 

"You said you loved us. Well, we love you too. I love you too. I'm glad we met." Miles' voice was muffled slightly in Noir's trench coat, but there was no mistaking that the detective had heard him.

Peter's grip on the boy in his arms tightened a fraction, as though he was scared Miles would suddenly disappear. "Happy New Year, Miles." 

"Happy New Year, Peter."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, my Tumblr Rp blog for Noir can be found under @colorless-noir.


End file.
